Blue Sky
by Partager Super
Summary: Sara and Micheal love in Prison Break. Their feelings develope towards each other. I don't think I'll continue on this story since I have so much other story's to finish and continue. I am sorry N advance.
1. Chapter 1

" That's wonderful Micheal" Said happily Sara. They can finally have the truth to prove Lincolns inescence. " Where are you?" Micheal asked.

" Driving." She said putting her phone up to her ear as she drove focusing on driving and talking.

" Meet us at Luck's car parts" He said. " Okay. Meet you..." Sara tried saying as she was driving past an intersection and a car hit her.

"Sara" Micheal asked worried. No answer. " Sara" He yelled in to the phone catching Lincoln's attention.

The line disconnected. " Linc. Sara. She... She needs help" He said as they both ran out of the shop running to wear she had her accident.

Sara flicked her eye lids as she fegained focus in her eyes. Her head was throbbing as she touched her. She felt something wet and pulled her hand down to look at what it was. It was blood. She blinked her eyes a couple times before looking around.

The car was upside down and a short mile from where the intersection was. She unbelkeld her seat belt as she fell a little from her seat. She tried reaching and opening the door. It didn't open so with all her strength she had, she pulled her foot up and gave it a kick. It slammed open. She breathered a sign of relief as she put two of her hands outside the door to pull her self out.

She heard faint shoutings as well as foot stomps. She then heard her name called. She looked ahead seeing Lincoln and Micheal running to her. She smiled a bit before starting to lose focus in her eyes. She tried snapping out of passing out. " Help" Sara said weakily.

" Hurry. We're almost there" Micheal told his brother running faster. Soon enough they were there. Micheal reached his hands in to the car trying to grab Sara's body and pulled it out. When one hand grabbed her hip and the other grabbed her back he pulled her out.

She looked at him as he put her on the ground. Him and Lincoln standing above her. Micheal grabbed her face. "Hey... Look at me" He said noticing Sara is loosing consiousness. " It's going to be okay. I love you" He said tearing up a little before giving her a kiss.

Her eye's were giving up as she staired at his beautiful face seeing blurryness as she closed her eye lids lightly falling asleep. Micheal looked to his brother right beside him and then reached his hands under Sara's back picking her up bring her close to his chest. He looked around before walking back to their location.

As he carried Sara, he and Lincoln talked along the way back to thr tire place. "You really care for her. Don't you?" Lincoln asked looking at him then looking at Sara who slept quietly. He smiled lightly before looking at her. " Ya, I do. But with every thing going on I want her safe. But I want to be with her at the same time. I love her Lincoln" Micheal said never looking up but kept starring at Sara.

" Don't let her go then. She isn't safe out there. People try to get her and then get to us to. They know you care for her and would do anything for her. So we keep her by our side and she will be safe" Lincoln said afraid of his words. He knew Sara wouldn't be safe out there and neither with them either.

He never saw his brother act this way towards a girl. He knew he was in love with Sara and that Sara can protect Micheal and himself. As they arrived at the tire place. Micheal set Sara down on the counter. Micheal awaited hoping she would wake up soon.

Micheal grabbed a rag and dipped it in some cold water for her head. He squeezed the rag out so all the water could leave a little. He patted her head with the rag making her flinch every time at the coldness. Her eye lids began to open singaling she was waking up.

He smiled at her as she woke up. She licked her lips and smiled back. She tried getting up but it hurt for her. " Here" Micheal said helping her sit up. " I was in an accident. Is the other person okay?" She asked clearly worried.

Micheal loved that about her. She didn't think about herself for one moment always thinking about someone else. She is a caring person. " He is okay. How are you?" He asked still damping her head. She breathed deeply closing her eyes before opening it again. As she opened her eyes she said " I am okay now" She said starring at him with her pretty eyes.

They starred at eachother for a moment. " Your awayke " Lincoln said walking in breaking their eye contact with each other. " Oh yea" Sara said looking up at Lincoln. He nodded. Micheal bit his lip as he turned his head to Lincoln.

" So what do we do now?" Sara asked the two brothers. " For now. We wait" Micheal said. " Their are some blankets in the supply closet we can use to sleep" Lincoln said. " I will go get them" Sara said walking out leaving Micheal and Lincoln.

" What did I stumble upon when walking in" Lincoln said walking over to Micheal. " Nothing " He said quickly. To quickly. "What ever you say little brother" He smirked. " You know. We are all sleeping together next to eachother. You and Sara can be next to each other "Lincoln said.

Micheal stayed quiet but blushed and had a hint of a smile seeking through his lips. " My point exactly" Lincoln said walking to sit in the corner waiting for Sara to get back with the blankets.

As Sara approached the office. She saw a door that said supplies. She walked over to the door and slid it open revealing some blankets and cleaning supplies. She picked up some of the blankets. Their were only two for three people. She sighed to herself as carried the blankets back to Micheal and Lincoln.

Micheal and Lincoln were quiet as they waited for Sara's return. Micheal thought about him and Sara's relationship and how to prove Lincoln's inicense. Lincoln began carving a piece of wood with his knife as he waited. Sara walked in to the room looking at the two blankets. " Ugh. Their is only two "She said quietly.

" You guys can use it. I am okay" She said.

" What? No Sara. Its okay. You can use the blanket. " Micheal said all worried.

Lincoln laughed in his corner. " Sara. Micheal. There is one simple solution. Sleep together" Lincoln said walking up and getting a blanket for him and throwing one to Micheal. Micheal and Sara looked at each other nerviously. Lincoln rolled his eyes. " I am serious its oaky" Sara sitting up against a wall. Micheal looked at her in disbelif. " What ever" Lincoln said turning off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Okay, I am creating a new story but its for a different tv show. It's called "Teen Wolf" If anyone watches it, pelase pm me. I want to pair up Isaac and Allison or Allison and Scott, and I need a story about them so anyone that watches "Teen Wolf" Please pm me. It's like emergency lol. Thankyou. Also the story "Damaged Good's", it's about to be taken to the next level. Tensions will rise. Look out for more chapter's awaiting. It will soon get interesting. Partager Super out! -


End file.
